he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Loo-Kee Lends a Hand
Loo-Kee Lends a Hand is the 55th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Synopsis Loo-Kee, while trying to find a hiding place, is stunned to find the entire Whispering Woods frozen in place by an Evil Horde machine. He is summoned to the Crystal Castle where Light Hope reveals to Loo-Kee that Adora (who is also frozen, along with Spirit) is really She-Ra, and that he must go to Eternia and find her brother, Prince Adam, who Light Hope also reveals to be He-Man. Light Hope opens a portal to Eternia and Loo-Kee winds up at Snake Mountain where he witnesses Skeletor tell Beast Man he plans to kidnap Prince Adam and hold him to ransom. Skeletor uses a magic diamond that opens a portal which he says will take him straight into Prince Adam's bedroom, but warns Beast Man to stay back as it can only be used once. Seizing the opportunity, Loo-Kee darts through Skeletor's legs, knocking him to the ground, and dashes into the portal which shuts behind him, thwarting Skeletor's plan. The boney baddie blames Beast Man, and starts to chase him around Snake Mountain. Loo-Kee winds up in Prince Adam's bedroom and he tells him what has happened on Etheria. Adam heads to Castle Grayskull with Loo-Kee and Orko. The Sorceress reveals that Loo-Kee and Orko won't be affected by the device as they are both magical creatures, and Adam will be protected by his sword once he becomes He-Man, so Adam transforms, and The Sorceress sends them all to Etheria. Once they emerge, Loo-Kee leads He-Man to where Adora is. He-Man is able to revive her by crossing his sword with Adora's and saying "By the Power of Grayskull". Once they reach the camp, Adora becomes She-Ra and she and He-Man are able to destroy the device. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! Today I know you found me, because I was part of the story. You know, none of us have powers like She-Ra and He-Man, but we can still do lots of things that are helpful to others. I'm not very strong, and my magic is just for hiding, but I helped She-Ra and He-Man today. Size is not the true measure of one's worth. Little people like you and me can do big things. So don't let being little keep you from being helpful." Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Arrow *Bow *Broom *Frosta *Glimmer *Kowl *Loo-Kee (first full appearance, except for hiding cameos and morals) *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Sprag *Sprocker *Swift Wind Allies *Light Hope Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Cringer *He-Man *Orko *Sorceress Evil Horde *Catra *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Imp *Mantenna *Shadow Weaver Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Skeletor Animals *Unilopes *Winter Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *Skydancer Mountain - Crystal Castle *Whispering Woods Eternia *Castle Grayskull *Eternos - The Royal Palace *Snake Mountain Horde World (mentioned only) Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Catra * George DiCenzo as Hordak * Linda Gary as Glimmer, Shadow Weaver, Madame Razz and the Sorceress * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor and Cringer * Erika Scheimer as Frosta, Imp and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Broom, Light Hope, Mantenna and Horde Troopers Behind the Scenes *Script was approved January 11, 1985 and final script revision took place March 25, 1985. *According to the model sheet, Frosta's horse is named Winter. *Loo-Kee is only the fifth character in the series to enter the Crystal Castle, after She-Ra, Swift Wind, Kowl and He-Man. Continuity *During the scenes set on Eternia, a scene break from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe is used. *Hordak transforms himself into a Destructo Tank. *The Travel Corridors room inside Castle Grayskull was previously seen in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episodes She-Demon of Phantos, Dawn of Dragoon and To Save Skeletor. *The animated sequence of the Sorceress creating a portal was first seen in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Orko's Missing Magic. *The animation of Adora and He-Man hugging is based on the sequence of She-Ra and He-Man hugging seen in Reunions. Errors *Adora's hand moves as she takes The Sword of Protection even though she is still frozen in time. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org (new) *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Robert Lamb: Loo-Kee's appearance... *Loo-Kee's Snake Mountain antics! Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes